pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:Tenny10
Hola,deja un menasje,no se porque sale asi,asi que solo pon editar y pontus mensajes Si Te acepto la entrevista no problema :3 Renzo5X 16:21 8 jun 2012 (UTC)Renzo5XRenzo5X 16:21 8 jun 2012 (UTC) FlameShock oye, hice un FlameShock 2, espero que te guste: Archivo:FlameShock_2.png úsalo, si te gusta dime en mi discusión --Arceus24274 21:53 13 jun 2012 (UTC) HOLA ME RECONOSES ? XD sabes quien soy te doy una pista me tenies de amigo soy el que tiene la foto con hora de aventura y un show mas en facebook y ponme en amigossssssssssssssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! huachinango acuatico volador con traje de ... YoshDitto 15:10 17 jun 2012 (UTC) holaaaaaSalcalderon12 03:20 7 jul 2012 (UTC) La No tengo el programa para que se mueva, lo siento :P Archivo:La_Toxicroak.png Kyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) (discusión) 23:11 5 ago 2012 (UTC) Toxicroak :la: Y Yo te lo anime C8 Archivo:Toxicroak_la.gif Archivo:961qg.gif Archivo:Shiny_umbreon_la_icon_by_watergirl117-d3a1fmj.gif No lo Dudes Es Adorable 83 Archivo:Shiny_umbreon_la_icon_by_watergirl117-d3a1fmj.gif Archivo:961qg.gif 'Eh' Puedes entrar en el chat? ahora ' 'El niño que susurraba'' a las tabletas de chocolate' 20:10 10 ago 2012 (UTC)' Un regalo: Como te paseció una ternura,toma.Archivo:Firygim.png ♦Rey diamante ♦ (discusión) 20:06 14 ago 2012 (UTC) Lo siento Siento no haber respondido y tampoco podré participar. Estaré algo ausente estos dias y no podre conectarme mucho u.u Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy The Best! :D pincha aquí para un mensajico xD, visita mi primera Pokédex y la segunda!Snivy Icono 07:29 18 ago 2012 (UTC) Two questions... Hola soy Alux y quería decirte si quieres ser mi amigo n.n espero que sí :) La otra pregunta es si puedo participar en tu serie PokeHotel (si es que quedan plazas), saldría como Snivy :D Espero respuestas n.n Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy The Best! :D pincha aquí para un mensajico xD, visita mi primera Pokédex y la segunda!Snivy Icono 16:16 24 ago 2012 (UTC) aqui tienes el art de waíp Archivo:Waíg_art_by_star.png 'Archivo:Mini_MM_Hydreigon.png Entra si quieres conocerme...Habla si te atreves...' 'lee si quieres... Archivo:Mini_maguadon.png 17:22 6 sep 2012 (UTC) Gracias :D Gracias claro Hace cuanto no veia un mensaje asi, que recuerdos...Claro que me gustaria participar! Tengo que elegir un pokemon o un personaje? Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 01:18 14 sep 2012 (UTC) Te diré No me pude conectar, justo cuando dejaste el mensaje, me hacían subir a la cama para dormir .-., bueno, hoy, si puedes, ¿Me lo dices? Soy una estrella fugaz ~ Que lucha contra la obscuridad ~ 05:09 18 sep 2012 (UTC) el felino de la ira ya lo termine:Archivo:Angrimau.png tiene heridas que simbolizan las batallas que ha tenido. a tu felino yo le cambiaria un poco las manchas a algo mas oscuro y la piel no tan rosa, otra cosa, las orejas debes quitarle lo negro para que no se note la base y la cola le quitaria lo enroscado. '''Archivo:Mini_MM_Hydreigon.png Entra si quieres conocerme...Habla si te atreves... lee si quieres... 'Archivo:Mini_maguadon.png 00:01 20 sep 2012 (UTC) artsaurus rex(?) Archivo:Rex_para_tenny.png 'Archivo:Mini_MM_Hydreigon.png Entra si quieres conocerme...Habla si te atreves... lee si quieres... 'Archivo:Mini_maguadon.png 18:30 25 sep 2012 (UTC) por cierto pasame el link de descarga de PS6 en la discu, si no lo tienes revisa en el historial 'Archivo:Mini_MM_Hydreigon.png Entra si quieres conocerme...Habla si te atreves... 'lee si quieres... 'Archivo:Mini_maguadon.png 19:36 25 sep 2012 (UTC) ladiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssss Archivo:La.gif Tenny,te doy el mapa de Sakralia Archivo:Sakralia.png y te tengo una cosa que preguntar,Tenny ¿me dejas usar a Rex como campeón de Áltrevo? Archivo:Cristanon_1.png It was close,so clase that the walls were wets And she wrote in out in Letraset ''No,you can't callme her name'' Archivo:Bewstorm 001.png 23:48 27 sep 2012 (UTC) Amistat Hola Tenny,no te conozco de nada pero me gustaría ser tu wikiamigo? Tambien querria decirte que ghostelia te a salido my bien Archivo:Luxray_mini.gif ¡Luxray corre! Archivo:Luxray_mini.gif Archivo:Wingull_Discusion_Puffle.gif ¿Algun Mensaje? Archivo:Wingull_Discusion_Puffle.gif Archivo:Thundnake_Shiny.png ¡Mi primera dex! Archivo:Thundnake_espalda_shiny.png